Shitto
by cris ferreira
Summary: Um Uchiha pensativo demais, problemas para uma Haruno...Sinopses terríveis e muito mais...rs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: ****Naruto não me pertencem se pertencesse Sasuke já tinha voltado. XD**

Mas uma noite em Konoha, mas especificamente no hospital de Konoha, onde eu ficava quase todas as noites de plantão, uma cidade cheia de ninjas fazendo missões o que não me faltava era paciente, eu estava na mais sonhada paz, lendo meu livro e esperando alguém me chamar para uma emergência quando eu vejo entrando pela minha janela a ultima pessoa que eu queria companhia essa noite, Sai.

- O que quer?- Perguntei encarando aquele sorriso desprezível.

- Uh, que mau-humor- Reclamava enquanto sentava no sofá em frente a mim

- Não estou para conversa hoje Sai- cortei o papo antes que eu perdesse a pouca paciência que eu tinha com ele coisa que esta acontecendo com mais frequencia.

- Feiosa você podia ser mais simpática quando a gente vem chamar você para sair. - Dizia olhando pra mim ainda com aquele sorriso zombeteiro.

- Me chamar para sair? - Perguntei incrédula, o que será que ele quer?

- Alem de horrorosa vc e surda?- Respondeu sorrindo mais com a minha cara.

- Conta outra. - Falei levando o que ele disse na brincadeira.

- Isso foi um fora feiosa?- Olhei cética pra ele

- Mesmo que eu pensasse em ir, você esta cego?, não vê que eu estou trabalhando... - sair com Sai... Ai tem coisa

- Hun, trabalhando? Não tem quase ninguém nesse hospital Sakura... Sei que você esta evitando o Uchiha, mas ficar aqui presa não vai ser a melhor saída. - Me disse olhando serio agora.

- Sa... - olhei para o livro por um momento tentando encontrar uma resposta.

- Sakura vamos, você tem que se divertir pelo menos uma noite, e quem melhor que eu para divertir uma mulher?.- Olhei bem nos olhos dele por um momento procurando a brincadeira mas nao encontrei...

- Não sei..pode chegar uma emergência...-

- Vai Sakura... - Disse Tsunade-shinshou falando pelo interfone. Não acredito que ela escutou a conversa inteira,

- Tsunade-shinshou?- Ainda corri o risco de perguntar, olhei para sai por um momento ele estava segurando o riso, como não ouvi resposta no radio...

- Vamos então... - Disse me levantando e guardando o jaleco.

- Esta vendo ate ela percebe... - disse ainda segurando o riso.

- Me polpe Sai... - Fui andando com ele conversando besteira ate o Ichiraku.

- X- SASUKE-ON

Já não basta o dobe encher meu saco o dia inteiro ainda me chama pra comer esse ___rámen_, o meu dia não pode ser pior.

- Sasuke-teme o que você tanto pensa?- Que pergunta idiota tinha que vim do Naruto.

- Hn nada dobe. -...

Escuto risadas, eu conheço essas risadas, olho pra trás e vejo Sakura com o substituto como e mesmo o nome dele, ah Sai. Hm o que eles estão fazendo aqui, não que eu me importe e claro só acho estranho a Sakura vim com ele, quando eu e Naruto chamamos ela sempre esta ocupada.

- Sasuke-teme você viu aquilo e a Sakura-chan com Sai, será que eles estão juntos?... Eles não podem esta juntos...!- Diz o dobe puxando meu braço

- Hm. -

- Vamos da uma surra naquele baka ele não pode esta saindo com a Sakura-chan.. -

- Vá você se quiser dobe. -E eu com isso oras,

- Boa noite- disseram os dois vindos em nossa direção ótimo.

- Sakura-chan que bom te ver por aqui, e o bastardo o que faz ele aqui?- Disse o dobe sorrindo depois fazendo uma cara azeda.

- Viemos comer sua bichinha, porque vieram aqui pra fazer o que? Namorar?- O que? Quem esse cara pensa que e. Tomara que ninguém tenha ouvido isso.

- Seu bastardo- Disse o Naruto se levantando e imediatamente Sakura faz sinal pra que ele se sente, porque ela defende esse cara ele bem que merece uma surra.

- Viemos para ter uma noite agradável, por favor, não vamos brigar. - Disse Sakura puxando uma cadeira e sentando na nossa frente. Espera um pouco agora eu vim notar essa saia. Huum e podia se usar uma roupa tão curta, como essa em um hospital...?

- Sasuke-kun.. Algum problema?- disse Sakura olhando pra mim um pouco corada, droga fiquei olhando para a saia dela tempo de mais.

- Hn não Sakura- Tomara que ninguém mais comente droga acho que estou envergonhado, o que? eu envergonhado? Impossível... O que falta mais para acontecer nessa ótima noite...


	2. Chapter 2

O que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda?, vendo esses bakas beberem ate cair, e a Sakura rir das besteiras que esse branquelo fala. Hm **ela não deveria rir com ele, **não que eu me incomode e claro só que ele não é _engraçado. _

-Sasuke-teme você esta dormindo?- santa paciência.

- Claro que não estou dormindo dobe você já dormiu de olhos abertos?- idiota.

- Hm, Naruto deve ter cansado ele muito hoje né- outro idiota com esse sorrisinho.

- Parem meninos, o Sasuke-kun deve estar cansado do treino. - Finalmente ela falou algo de bom hoje...

- Sakura eu vou te deixar em casa - Hm porque Sai está tão simpático com Sakura hoje?...Não que eu me incomode, mas é estranho

- Não Sai, eu posso ir sozinha afinal vocês vão por um caminho totalmente diferente. - Ela esta sorrindo pra ele. E não foi um sorriso falso, Isso e mais estranho ainda.

- Hn vamos - Me levanto e vou ate a Sakura puxando seu braço, vou levar ela pra casa não que eu não queira que ela vá para casa com Sai mas e porque amanha,nos dois temos uma missão e não quero que ela chegue atrasada porque dormiu demais.

- Oyasumi nasai - puxo logo o braço dela pra que se despedir deles, nos vemos todos os dias. Não precisa se despedir todos os dias.

- X- SAKURA ON

O Sasuke-kun foi vai me deixar em casa, ele simplesmente se levantou do nada e me puxou, não mais deve ser por conta da missão, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei feliz com isso. E fora que Sai também estava bem estranho hoje e...

- Sakura?-

- o que foi sasuke-kun? - perguntei enquanto bocejava

- Ando sentindo algumas dores nas costas após aquela missão posso passar no hospital depois para você examinar? – Corei mas aquelas costas estavam me matando.

- Claro Sasuke-kun se estiver doendo muito quando chegarmos na minha casa eu posso te consultar.- Ele me olhou estranho será que ele esta com vergonha.

- Não precisa quando eu tiver te-e-e-empo eu vou - Sasuke-kun gaguejando... Aí tem coisa.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso- ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não estou nervoso Sakura. - ele falou serio, eu sou uma idiota eu aqui toda feliz e ele nem liga.

- Ta você vai quando quiser então. - Fecho a cara e não falei mais nada. Aii que homem orgulhoso.

Depois de um tempo a gente chegou no meu apartamento eu agradeci, e vi ele indo embora, depois fui dormir.

- pela manhã-

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Hm Naruto nem chegou ainda e eu pensando que eu estava atrasada.

- Ohayo- Como sempre seco.

- Onde estão os outros está quase na hora de sairmos- pergunto olhando para o caminho

- Não faço a mínima idéia eu a última vez que eu vi o dobe foi ontem.-

- Eu pensei que fosse impossível mas você me surpreende. como consegue acordar mais feia ainda hein?- Eu não tinha visto o Sai aqui...

- Porque você não me responde?- Dei uma risada é sempre bom tirar uma com Sai.

-SASUKE-KUN ON

Hm só faltava ele mesmo pra completar a palhaçada a missão já é ótima e com esse cara falando essas besteiras, porque a sakura acha ele tão engraçado a ponto de ficar conversando com ele enquanto os outros não chegam.

- Ohayo pessoal- kakashi bem que já estava na hora né.

- Ohayo- respondi sério como sempre me desencostando da parede.

- Ohayo- começaram a rir porque responderam juntos, só agora percebi que a voz desse cara é muito irritante.

- onde está o dobe kakashi ? – Que estranho ele nunca se atrasa

- Ele está resfriado Tsunade-sama disse que ele podia ficar em casa.

- Hn vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar;- Lancei um olhar terrível e esse baka me deu um sorriso agora eu sei eu **detesto** esse Sai.


End file.
